Everybody wants a bit of Burt
by ThatStrangeGirl97
Summary: First time writing smut! Rachel and Finn have been wanting to do a role-play to improve their sex life, so what happens when Rachel's broke into Burt's office, wearing her outfit and Finn can't make it? Burt lends a helping hand to Rachel. No hate! Burt/Rachel. Please review! (let me know if you have any prompts for people with Burt)
1. Rachel and Burt

**/so this is my first time writing smut. Let me know what you think, pure smut with Rachel and Burt.**

Rachel and Finn has been discussing doing a mechanic role-play to improve their sex life, they decided they would do it on the 26th February.

On the 26th Rachel had walked into Burt's tyre shop dressed in a slutty schoolgirl outfit and broke into Burt's office situating herself on the chair so Finn would be able to see how ready she was. She waited a few minutes and heard someone enter the office, she grinned and sat up. She felt her phone vibrate and she picked it up seeing it was Finn and frowned reading it 'hey babe, I gotta go emergency football practice so we're gonna have to wait. Love you' she gasped and put her phone away when she saw Burt enter the office.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" He frowned looking over her,

She stood up trying to pull her skirt down "oh Mr Hummel, I'm so sorry. Finn and I were gonna do a role-play today but he can't make it." She looked down blushing heavily. Burt smirked slightly,

"And what was this role-play Rachel?" He went over to her looking down at her,

"It was umm it was where a slutty school girl needs help on…on her car but ends up having sex with the mechanic." She took a breath when she saw Burt's cock slightly hard,

"And he left you here, all alone and horny?" He stepped closer to Rachel making her fall back onto the chair her legs open,

"Well, why don't let you me help you out? I can make you feel so much better than Finn ever could." Burt grinned undoing his jeans and pushing them down with his boxers. Rachel bit her lip looking at his length,

"Mister Hummel, we…we shouldn't. I'm with Finn." She mumbled, her eyes transfixed on his cock,

"Finn, will never know baby girl. It'll be our dirty little secret." He grinned as she gingerly wrapped her hand around his cock and he let out a moan.

"That's it baby girl, stroke my cock. I'll make you feel so good. Do you want that? Do you want Finn's daddy to make you feel good?" He moaned slightly running his fingers through her long soft locks. Rachel bit her lip sexily stroking his cock faster,

"You have such a big cock mister Hummel." Burt gripped her hair slightly hard,

"That's daddy to you, baby girl." He grinned and kissed her gently, before kissing down her neck making her whimper slightly. Rachel nodded watching his cock as it became fully hard.

"Stop stroking me baby girl, Daddy's gonna fuck you so good, but you need to take off your slutty clothes first, leave the tie on though." He grinned and locked the door before taking the rest of his clothes off and sat on the couch watching as Rachel slowly took off her clothes looking into his eyes. She took her shirt and skirt off revealing her lacy red bra and g-string. Burt grinned summoning her closer,

"Come here to daddy baby girl." She went over to him and Burt pulled her onto his lap and snogged her before running his tongue along her collar bone undoing her bra and cupped her breast in his hand.

"You have such beautiful breasts Ray." He smiled and licked her nipple making her moan and arch her back. He grinned and took off her g-string whilst he sucked on her nipple and lay her down.

"Tell daddy what you want him to do baby." Rachel bit her lip "l-lick me daddy. Let me sit on your face and fuck your fat tongue with my pussy." Burt grinned and lay down and nodded at Rachel, who stood up and straddled his face and Burt slipped his tongue out flicking at her clit,

"Oh daddy," she gasped pressing her pussy closer to his mouth; Burt grinned and licked up her pussy moaning at the taste of her pussy. Rachel gasped and moaned loudly leaning back on her hands as his pushed the tip of his tongue inside her and started moving it around. He grinned and used his finger to rub her clit pulling his mouth away,

"God Rachel, you have such a slutty pussy. Look at how wet you are for me." He grinned and slammed his tongue back inside her pussy moving it around as Rachel started moving her pussy up and down on it, Burt grinned and pinched her clit gently making her whimper and used his spare hand to play with her breasts. He pushed more of tongue inside her hitting her sweet spot making her come all over his tongue and in his mouth, he grinned swallowing it all,

"Mmm baby, you taste so fucking good." Rachel grinned still leaning back panting,

"Oh daddy, your tongue's so good." Burt smiled and sat up making Rachel sit on his lap stroking her thighs,

"How did you get into my office baby girl?" Rachel bit her lip,

"I umm I broke into your office." Burt grinned and picked her up bending her over his desk quickly, stroking her ass

"I think you need a good spanking for breaking in." He grinned as he heard Rachel whimper wantonly at his words. He grinned and rubbed her arse gently before spanking it once gently making her moan. He grinned and slapped her arse three more times getting harder and harder each time, making her moan and whimper

"Daddy, daddy please."

"What do you want baby girl?" He whispered in her ear grinding his hard cock against her arse,

"Please fuck my pussy daddy. My pussy needs a big fat cock in it." Burt grinned stroking his cock to keep it hard,

"Do you want me to fuck you or do you wanna ride me?" He smirked grabbing Rachel's hips spinning her around and bit down on her nipple,

"Fuck me, please daddy. I want you to fuck so I'll feel it for a week deep in my pussy." Burt grinned and pushed everything off his desk and lay her on it, settling himself on top of her and snogged her slamming his cock balls deep into her making her scream out.

"Oh Daddy! You're so big! I love your big fat cock!" Rachel screamed out, Burt grinned and started thrusting hard and fast into her hearing his balls slap against her arse and gripped her tits squeezing them harshly making her moan loudly.

"Look at you baby, your beautiful slutty pussy taking my big cock. You're my beautiful baby with such a fucking slutty pussy."

Rachel grinned wrapping one leg around his waist driving Burt's cock deeper into her making it hit her sweet spot. Burt grinned and thrusted into her slamming her sweet spot over and over again sucking harshly on her nipples squeezing her tits,

"Come on baby girl. Squirt your juices all over daddy's cock." Rachel let out a pornographic moan coming hard all over his cock. Burt felt her pussy clench around his cock and slammed into her hard once more before spilling his come into her pussy and pulled out of her before licking up the cum seeping out of her pussy.

"You were such a good little girl baby. Daddy loves your slutty pussy."

"I love your cock too daddy." Rachel smiled climbing off the desk and got dressed, Burt smiled doing the same.

"Remember no telling Finn, it's out dirt little secret." He grinned and slapped her arse watching it jiggle under the skirt as she left the office swaying her hips grinning as she could still feeling his cock buried balls deep inside her.

**/sooo, what did you all think? Please review and let me know how I did. If you like this pm me with an idea and I will attempt to write it **


	2. Brittany and Burt

**/so I only got one review on my last chapter, slightly disheartened but it contained a prompt from an anonymous reviewer, so enjoy. I would love another review.**

Brittany grinned spinning around on her chair to face the camera so she could start her new episode of 'Fondue For Two'

"Hello everyone and welcome to my new episode of fondue for two. This week's special guest is Lima's very own Burt Hummel. So Burt, you recently got married to Finn Hudson's mum, how's that going?" She smiled at him,

"It's going great Britt thanks for asking." He smiled trying not to let the little amount of clothing she was wearing affect him.

"Good, how many times do you have sex with her in a week?" He choked on the water he was drinking,

"Britt, I don't think that is a very suitable question to ask." Britt nodded,

"Ok moving on. There's a rumour going around McKinley that you walked in to your garage office last week and saw Rachel Berry in very little clothing and then proceeded to fuck her, is this true? And would you fuck another girl Rachel's age?" Burt stood up and turned the camera off and then faced it away from them for good measure and stood in front of Brittany getting a great view of her tits.

"Where did you get that rumour Britt?" Britt smiled at him

"I walked past your garage and heard you two moaning. I finger fucked myself to your moans but left before you saw me." She grinned hoping he'd fuck her.

"So you were jealous baby girl? Do you want my cock inside you?" Burt smiled undoing his trousers pushing them down with his boxers and smirked when Brittany licked her lips slightly,

"Is your cock a monster cock Burt? Or do you want me to call you daddy like Rachie?" She smiled innocently at him.

"You call me Daddy, and yes my cock is a monster cock. Now put those lips to good use and suck Daddy's cock." He smirked at her and gasped as she wrapped her lips around his tip sucking. Burt groaned thrusting slightly,

"That's it, such a good mouth." He groaned and wrapped his fingers in her hair as she took more of his cock in her mouth until her nose was rubbing his pubic hair. Burt groaned loudly,

"Oh you've got such a slutty mouth baby. Taking all of Daddy's big cock. Do you want me to fuck your mouth?" He grinned as Brittany nodded her head her lips still securely wrapped around his cock. Burt gripped her hair tighter and closed his eyes thrusting into her mouth moaning, and grinned when he heard her slurping around his cock,

"Mmm so good baby. Now stand up and take off your clothes but leave on your panties." He sat down on his chair and took his shirt off stroking himself and Brittany stood up giggling and took of her shirt revealing she had no bra on and pulled off her small shorts, she spun around giving Burt a good view and went over to him and sat on her lap,

"Daddy's gonna make you feel so good baby. Are your parent's home?" Brittany grinned shaking her head,

"No daddy, we're all alone. Which is good cause I'm very loud." She chuckled and moaned slightly as Burt took a nipple in his mouth sucking on it and squeezed her other one in his hand, she moaned loudly rubbing her pussy against his cock.

"Daddy, please shove your fat daddy fingers inside my pussy."

"You have such a filthy mouth." He grinned and picked her up laying her down and pushed her panties aside and bent his head down licking up her pussy,

"Mmm such a slutty pussy baby girl." She giggled wriggling around when she felt his tongue on her pussy and moaned when he spread her lips pushing two big fingers inside her,

"Oh yes baby. Such a nice warm pussy." He smirked thrusting his fingers in and out of heart a fast pace and licked her clit making her moan,

"Oooh Daddy, so good. I wanna feel your big monster cock in me." She groaned as Burt twisted and spread his fingers inside her.

"You get my cock when you cum." He smirked inserting a third one pumping his fingers inside her faster and flicked his tongue over her clit, sometimes pushing it in her pussy hole as well making her cum a few seconds later screaming daddy. Burt smirked putting his fingers against her lips making her lick them clean,

"Take off your g-string baby girl, let daddy see your slutty hole covered in your cum." Brittany grinned taking off her g-string, loving the dirty talk,

"Say more dirty things to me Daddy." Burt smiled stroking his cock and spread her legs licking his lips

"Such a slutty pussy, do you want daddy to fuck you roughly?" Brittany nodded rapidly feeling her pussy get wet again as Burt pushed his cock inside her,

"Oh look at your pussy, sucking my big cock into your tight little hole. Are you gonna be daddy's little slut?" Burt groaned slowly thrusting into her,

"Yes daddy, I'm your little slut. Fuck my tight little pussy hole." Burt moaned loudly at the talk spilling from her mouth and put her on her side and put one of her legs over his shoulder and started jack hammering into her, his back slapping her pussy lips hard,

"Fuck you have such a slutty hole," He moaned and sucked one finger shoving it into her ass hole making her scream at the sensation,

"That's it baby, you love having Daddy's finger in your arse whilst his cock pounds into your slutty hole." He felt her walls clench around his cock and gave three more hard sharp thrusts before they both came together, Burt spilling his hot seed into her pussy and Brittany squirting her juices over cock. Burt smiled and pulled his cock out,

"Clean my cock off," Brittany smiled and happily licked his cock clean.

"Good girl, I'll see you later. You can't tell anybody about this." He snogged her running his fingers through her hair and got dressed leaving, Britt lay on her bed happily loving that she could still feel his cock in her.

**/come on guys, you know you wanna review it for me. I have the next chapter already planned, but I want at least two reviews before I post it, I wanna know if im good at smut **


	3. Santana and Burt

**/so third chapter already guys, enjoy. This one may be a bit shorter than the others though. **

Burt sighed as he realised it was the date of his monthly check up with Dr Lopez again. He had started having them after he had beaten his cancer and had seen his daughter, Santana, a few times wearing her short as fuck Cheerio's uniform and made him think several times about all the dirty things he would love to do to her.

He walked to the office and sat outside waiting to be called in and sat on his phone, he had secretly recorded his sessions with Brittany and Rachel and watched them whenever he got bored or seriously needed relieve. He knew that Santana had gotten a boob job a few years ago and wanted to get a video of her riding him so hard that her boobs bounced up and down, the thoughts alone were making his cock hard so he grabbed a magazine and put it on his lap.

Half an hour later the receptionist told him to go into Dr Lopez' room and wait for him as he had popped out. He got up and walked to the room and frowned slightly when he heard high pitched breathless moans and pants. He quietly opened the door stepping inside and locked it. He gasped quietly when he saw Santana on her dads chair with her legs spreads fingering fucking her pussy furiously. The sight alone made his cock go rock hard straight away, he undid his trousers and pushed them down with his boxers stroking himself watching her. Santana started thrusting her fingers faster completely oblivious to the fact that Burt was watching her and screamed out as she came over her fingers, her eyes were closed as she sucked her fingers clean and gasped involuntary spreading her legs more when she felt a tongue lick up her pussy and saw Burt eating her out.

"Mister Hummel, what are you doing?" She tried to closer her legs but Burt has one hand on each knee keep her legs apart,

"You taste so good baby girl, I'm gonna fuck you so good when I've cleaned your pussy out." Santana rolled her eyes and pushed his head back on her pussy,

"Eat up my juices, make me cum daddy Burt. I haven't been fucked in so long. I need a nice big thick cock to destroy my pussy." She moaned loudly as he flicked at her hole. He pulled away once he had cleaned her pussy

"Off the chair baby girl, you're gonna ride my cock so hard whilst I squeeze your massive tits." He sat on the chair once she had climbed off and pulled her onto his lap,

"You gonna ride my cock? You're such a little cockslut aren't you baby?" He smirked as Santana slid herself onto his cock,

"Argh yes fuck! Daddy, you have such a nice fat cock for me." Burt grinned and thrusted into her to make her start riding him. Santana groaned and started rolling her hips before she started bouncing on his cock as Burt watched her tits bounce up and down as well. He grabbed her right tit and sucked the nipple into her mouth and started squeezing the other one moaning.

"That's it baby, fuck your pussy on my big cock Already hard, just from you eating me out and seeing me finger fuck my pussy." He jack hammered his cock into his ball sack constantly slapping against her arse. He stopped squeezing her tit and rubbed her clit furiously making her squirt her cum around his cock, he gave her pussy two quick hard thrusts before spilling his seed into her.

"Thanks for the fuck mister Hummel. Your cock is fucking awesome, I won't tell anyone." She snogged him and pulled on her uniform leaving, Burt grinned and got dressed sitting on the bed grinning at the video of him and Santana fucking.

**/so yeah quite a bit shorter than the rest, but yeah. Hope you guys are enjoying these.**


	4. Blaine and Burt

**/so I have to say a massive thank you to HarperC23, for all the suggestions he has sent to me :-) he wanted me to write Burt with some guys so without further ado, I introduce Burt with Blaine….**

Burt walked inside his house after a day at the garage; Kurt had text him earlier that day telling him he was spending the night with Mercedes and Rachel. Burt groaned taking off his shoes, and walked upstairs taking his shirt off ready for a shower, he walked past Kurt's room and noticed a green and blue chequered shirt that he knew Kurt would never wear. He frowned bending down to pick it up and heard a breath moan come from inside the room, he smirked seeing Blaine's name inside the shirt and took his jeans off stepping inside the room seeing Blaine lying naked on the bed stroking himself, Burt bit his lip hard feeling his cock harden and pulse inside his boxers.

"Oh god, please fuck me, fuck me Burt." Blaine moaned writhing around on the bed his eyes clenched shut. Burt grinned and quietly took his boxers off stroking his cock a few times before quietly approaching the bed and wrapping his mouth around Blaine's cock moaning. Blaine's eyes snapped open and looked down seeing Burt's head bob expertly up and down his cock,

"Mister-mister Hummel. What are you doing?" Blaine gasped feeling Burt's tongue flick over his tip,

"I'm gonna rock your world, Blainey." He smirked putting his head back over Blaine's cock sucking on it harshly before pulling off and using his hand to spread his saliva over the entire length.

"Where does my boy keep the lube?" Blaine pointed to bedside table top draw and opened it grabbing the lube handing it to Burt, who smirked putting a generous amount on his fingers, kneeling in front of Blaine.

"Come on boy, legs apart for Daddy Burt." Blaine whimpered and nodded spreading his legs, and gasped as Burt shoved one finger inside his hole.

"Oh Blainey, you're so fucking tight." Burt moaned thrusting his finger in and out of him, before pushing in a second stretching him making Blaine whimper and grip the sheets tightly in his hand. Burt smirked pulling his fingers out,

"On your knees boy, this is where the real fun starts." He winked grabbing a condom and rolling it on his length with some lube and watched Blaine scramble onto his hands and knees and sticking his arse out presenting it for Burt who groaned at the sight, and got on his knees and pushed his length into Blaine who let out a high pitched squeal and Burt stilled letting him adjust,

"Oh daddy Burt, you're so big and thick." He panted and nodded to let Burt know he could move, Burt grinned and started thrusting slowly into Blaine building up the pace,

"Fuck you have such a tight little hole Blainey boy, is it just for me?"

"Yes daddy Burt, just for you." He moaned feeling Burt's cock go deeper and deeper inside him with each thrust,

"Fuck such a dirty little hole, taking all my cock." Burt groaned and started thrusting faster feeling his balls hitting his arse slightly,

"Faster daddy Burt, I want it harder and faster." Blaine moaned stroking his cock panting. Burt slapped his hand away and stroked his cock quickly thrusting into him harder feeling his cock hit Blaine's prostate when he screamed out. He smirked and start jack hammering into him his balls hitting the bottom of his arse,

"Ahh ooh fuck yes daddy Burt, I'm gonna-oh I'm cumming." Blaine's arse clenched tightly around Burt's cock, cumming hard and long over Burt's hand, whilst Burt gave two hard sharp thrusts before spilling his cum into Blaine's arse, and laid on top of him catching his breath.

"Mmm daddy Burt, that was good." Burt smiled and pulled out of him pulling his boxers back on,

"No telling Kurt." He winked giving a sharp tug on Blaine's cock when he nodded and left, Blaine grinned collapsing onto the bed feeling Burt's cum slip out of his arse.

**/so let me know what you guys, though I need more prompts. I'm not opposed to doing Burt and a character who doesn't exist :-) **


	5. Sebastian and Burt

**/ok I know I haven't posted in a while, that's due to the amount of college work I had received and then I went on holiday. I've had quite a few more prompts off two people so I thank them. I am very unsure about this one so please let me know what you think. **

Burt parked his car in the Dalton Academy car park and climbed out going into the building and tapped a boy on the shoulder,

"Hey kid, sorry to bother you. I'm just wondering where I would be able to find Sebastian Smythe." The boy nodded,

"Yeah, he'll be in the choir room. He rarely leaves there; go down this left and then the second right. It's the big double doors at the end of that corridor." He smiled walking away as Burt nodded and followed the instructions the kid gave him until he walked through the double doors and saw Sebastian sitting on the sofa looking at his phone and went over to him,

"Why are you texting my son's boyfriend?" Sebastian jumped slightly and frowned standing up,

"I take it you're Kurt's dad. Nice to meet you, sort of. The reason I am texting your son's boyfriend is because I want him and I can be a thousand times better for him than your son."

"Ok, listen up kid. My son is finally happy after everything he's been through and I am not gonna let someone like you mess it up. Leave them alone."

"And why would I do that? Blaine's too hot to be left alone." He smirked

"Cause I can offer you something better." He looked him up and down grinning

"Like what? I'm very picky." He looked at Burt, seeing him look him up and down and smiled at the attention,

"Well, I'm more experienced than Blaine in sex. I can please you so much better than he could."

"I can sense a deal coming on." Burt chuckled nodding,

"If I do this and please you, then you leave Blaine and my son alone. You let them be happy together and don't bother them again." Sebastian looked at him,

"It is a very tempting offer and I can tell you're into it." He smirked nodding to Burt's noticeable hard on.

"Ok then, I'll leave Blaine and Kurt alone in exchange for you pleasing me." He smirked undoing his trousers pushing them down with his briefs and stroked himself as Burt did the same and sat on the sofa,

"Gimme some lube kid and bend over in front of me." He smirked and took the lube off him and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers pushing into Sebastian's arse wriggling it around.

After a few minutes of preparing Sebastian, Burt pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock,

"Now you wanna be fucked or do you prefer to ride."

"I like to ride." He smirked and straddled Burt's lap lowering himself onto Burt's cock moaning

"Shit, you're big." Sebastian stayed still for a minute before Burt held his hips and started moving Sebastian's arse over his cock,

"I get impatient when it comes to sex." He smirked thrusting into Sebastian, who grinned and rested his hands on Burt's shoulders and slowly worked up and rhythm of him lowering himself onto Burt's cock as he thrust up. Sebastian panted bouncing quickly on Burt's cock, feeling himself get close to the edge,

"Fuck I'm so close Burt." Sebastian moaned as Burt thrust hard into the tip of his cock slamming into his prostate and started stroking his cock quickly,

"Come on, come over my hand." He smirked giving a sharp tug on his cock as he slammed into him and felt Sebastian's arse clench around his cock,

"BURT!" Sebastian screamed as he came hard and felt Burt spill his seed into Sebastian's arse and grinned as he climbed off him,

"Now no telling Kurt about this or you won't like what happens." Burt pulled up his boxers and trousers as Sebastian nodded and smiled leaving the choir room and going back to his car driving home.

**/so I have a feeling this one wasn't as good as the rest but I still have some more people to do so please don't give up on me. I love you all 3 x**


	6. Kurt and Burt

**/hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Before we get to that I just want to say a very big thank you to ****mayco08**** and ****HarperC23**** for all their help and ideas, also a big thank you for following, favouriting and reviewing this story, it really means a lot to me. WARNING! This chapter contains boypussy, don't like then don't read. Anyway I give you the new instalment of Everybody Wants a Bit of Burt...**

Kurt waved goodbye to his dad as he drove to the shop so Kurt could help him cook dinner later. As soon as the door was closed Kurt ran upstairs to see if he could find out why his dad was acting so happy lately, he didn't know what it was but was going to find out. He went into his dad's room and started looking through the drawers to see if he could find anything to hint at why his dad was acting differently.

After half an hour of looking Kurt was close up to giving up and then saw the draw next to his dad's bed and smiled opening it seeing loads of papers, none of which were for the garage. He frowned slightly and sat on his dads bed skim reading through some of them and gasped when he realised what they were...they were sex stories...about a father and son who had a boy pussy. Just like him. He shook his head quickly putting them back in the draw not wanting to read them, but his curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed one and settled on his dads bed slowly reading through it feeling himself getting more turned on the more he read.

Kurt was half way through the second story when his dad returned home, he didn't hear him to engrossed in reading the story clutched in his hands, and he also didn't hear his dad's footsteps coming up the steps or walking across the landing. Burt looked into his room and smirked seeing Kurt had found his stories,

"Hello son." Kurt jumped up off the bed, his face a lovely red colour,

"D...Dad, I didn't know you were home why didn't you-"

"Were you enjoying my stories? I always think of you when I read them." He smirked kicking his shoes off walking towards Kurt leaving a small space between them, Kurt gulped.

"You...you think about me? With these?" He was still gripping the papers tightly in his grasp, as Burt nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled and gently cupped Kurt's mound seeing him shiver slightly, and felt the jeans were slightly damp,

"Jeez Kurt how wet are you?" Kurt blushed again,

"I sorta came earlier." Burt grinned

"Do you wanna cum again kiddo?" Kurt looked at him, his eyes as wide as saucers and nodded slightly,

"Yes, will you let me?" Burt smiled and nodded,

"Course, but you gotta let me help you; will you let your daddy fuck you like in these stories?" He smirked slipping his hand into Kurt's underwear as he nodded breathing heavily. Burt grinned pulling his hand out,

"Clothes off kiddo," Burt smiled and started taking his clothes off at the same time as Kurt until they were both only in their underwear, Burt grabbed the pieces of paper shoving them in the draw and laid Kurt on the bed,

"Can I take these off?" Kurt nodded as he watched his dad slowly peel off his underwear, moaning slightly.

"Mmmm Kurt you look so good. Are you gonna be my little slut for the night? Can you do that? Can you be daddy's little slut?" Burt looked at him smirking as Kurt nodded his head,

"Yes daddy, I'll be your little slut." Burt grinned throwing Kurt's underwear over his shoulder as Kurt spread his legs, Burt grinned and used his thumbs to spread Kurt's pussy lips and licked his clit causing Kurt to moan slightly Burt grinned and licked a strip up his pussy moaning at the taste and pulled away,

"Come suck your daddy's cock baby, I don't wanna hurt your pretty pussy." He smiled a Kurt pulled his boxers down and licked the tip collecting the pre-cum before sucking the tip into his mouth slowly taking more and more into his mouth, causing Burt to let out a loud moan gripping his hair slightly helping bob Kurt's head up and down his cock. Burt grinned and pulled his head off,

"Lie down and spread your legs so daddy can fuck your slutty pussy baby boy." Kurt grinned and lay down spreading his legs as wide as he could and watched as Burt positioned himself between Kurt's legs and pushed his cock inside him moaning loudly,

"Fuck Kurt, such a tight pussy," Kurt moaned feeling his pussy clench and unclench adjusting to the stretch. Burt grinned letting Kurt adjust before he started thrusting slowly increasing his speed, soon enough Kurt was wriggling around on the bed,

"Faster daddy, I need it faster." He whimpered wrapping his legs around Burt's waist driving his cock further inside him, Burt moaned and put his arms on either side of Kurt's head and started pounding his cock into him, moaning loudly when he felt Kurt's pussy get wetter around his cock,

"I'm close buddy, you gonna cum all over your daddy's cock? You gonna cum for your daddy?" Kurt moaned nodding,

"Yes daddy, I'll cum over your cock, I want your cum. Give me your slut your cum daddy, please I need it." Burt moaned at Kurt's words and started hammering his cock into Kurt moaning loudly when he felt Kurt's pussy contract around his cock,

"Yes daddy, so good. So good." Kurt screamed out as he came over his daddy's cock sending Burt over the edge shooting his load into Kurt. He grinned and pulled out of him,

"Did you like having your daddy's cock stuffed inside your pussy?" He smirked seeing some of his cum dribble out of Kurt's pussy as Kurt nodded his voice too raw to speak.

**/so there you have it. I may do another instalment of Kurt/Burt later as I've been given some more ideas. Anyway I'm not too sure about how good this was so let me know, love you all :**


	7. Kurt and Burt 2

**/hey guys, so here's another Burt/Kurt chapter that someone sent me the prompt for (btw in this one Kurt has a cock, not a boypussy), hope you like it. Enjoy**

Kurt had just come back from school and his phone had died and needed to text Blaine as he hadn't replied to him since lunch and went over to Burt, who was in the front room watching an old football game,

"Hey dad, can I borrow your phone? I need to text Blaine, my phone died at lunch." Burt nodded fishing his phone out of his pocket and handed it to him,

"Sure, just bring it back once you're finished with it ok?" Kurt nodded going into the kitchen texting Blaine and went through Burt's phone wanting a few of the family pictures off Burt's phone and frowned when he saw 5 videos that he never remembered his dad making. He shrugged slightly and opened the first one and sat down watching it frowning when he saw Rachel on the screen, he watched the video frowning more and more as he saw that Burt was fucking Rachel and turned off the video. He shuffled slightly and went onto the next one seeing his dad fucking Brittany, then Santana, then Blaine and Sebastian of all people. By the end of the last video he was shuffling on the chair trying to ease the pressure on his cock, he had, shockingly, found the videos of his dad fucking his friends and boyfriend weirdly hot and wanted in.  
>He smirked and went upstairs and undressed laying on his dad's bed in his boxers stroking his cock for a while,<p>

"Dad, come upstairs. I need your help with something." He smirked getting more comfortable on the bed as he heard Burt's footsteps coming up the stairs and walked into the bedroom gasping and looked away,

"KURT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?" Burt frowned keeping his eyes off his son,

"Yanno Dad, you really need to put passwords on your phone, especially when there are videos of you fucking my friends and boyfriend." He smirked walking over to him playing with the buttons on his shirt,

"Kurt, you shouldn't be going through my phone. I'm your father this isn't right." He stuttered out trying not to focus on the fact that his son was naked in front of him, who was slowly undoing his shirt,

"Well maybe I don't care; maybe I want to be fucked by my dad just like my friends." Kurt smirked pushing the shirt off his dad's shoulders. Burt looked at him,

"Wait, really?" Kurt nodded as he started on his dad's trousers and grinned as Burt pushed him onto the bed pushing his trousers and boxers down grinning and knelt over Kurt,

"You sure you want your daddy to fuck you?" He grinned at Kurt, who nodded,

"Yeah, I wanna feel my daddy's cock in my arse for days." Burt grinned and got out the lube and lubed up his fingers as Kurt spread his legs. Burt grinned and gently pushed his finger inside Kurt letting adjust before moving it around a pushing in a second finger scissoring Kurt moaning at the tight heat surrounding his fingers, he pulled his fingers out when Kurt was stretched enough and lubed up his cock,

"You ready for this kiddo?" Kurt grinned nodding,

"Yes Daddy. I want your cock so bad, push it into my arse and pound me into the mattress." Burt moaned and pushed his cock inside Kurt only stopping when he was fully sheathed in Kurt's heat.

"Fuck Kurt, you're so fucking tight." He groaned,

"Move Daddy, I'm ok just move." Kurt moaned wiggling his hips. Burt gripped his hips and slowly started thrusting into him slowly building up a rhythm moaning along with Kurt's high pitched whines and moans feeling his dad's cock repeatedly hitting his prostate,

"Fuck me harder daddy." Kurt whined his eyes clenched shut, Burt grinned and started jack hammering his cock into his sons arse moaning with him their moans getting louder and louder. Burt gripped Kurt's cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts occasionally feeling his ball sack hitting Kurt's ass cheeks.

"D-Daddy, so close. I'm gonna cum." He screamed out cumming over his and Burt's chest and stomach affectively clenching around his dad's cock trapping him inside his arse and moaned when he felt his dad's cum filling up his arse.

"Mmm Daddy that was really good, can we do it again sometime?" Kurt grinned looking at him as Burt nodded,

"Definitely kiddo." He grinned at his son.

**/Hope you enjoyed this, review please.**


	8. Quinn and Burt

**/hey guys, I thought I would be lovely today and give you two updates. So you've already had the second chapter for Burt and Kurt but now I give you Burt and Quinn, enjoy...**

Quinn sighed walking down the corridor to Glee practice, since the start of term all the Glee girls and one or two of the boys had been acting strange and talking with massive grins on their faces when they were alone. It was as if they were hiding a secret from the rest of Glee club and she didn't like being left out of the loop. She frowned as she approached the door to the choir room and heard some of the girls talking; she stopped right next to the door and listened to what they were saying,

"His dick is totally awesome, I felt him inside me until the next morning." Santana smirked, as Rachel nodded along

"Me too, I mean I know I'm with Finn but he just knows how to please a girl, he totally knows how to use his cock." She grinned as Brittany and Blaine nodded.

"He totally has like a monster cock." Quinn frowned wondering who they had obviously all fucked, including Rachel who was apparently devoted to Finn. Blaine smiled chipping in on the conversation,

"I mean I know he's Kurt's dad and it should be wrong to let him fuck all of us, but even I enjoyed it. He's super talented with his cock; I want another round with him if I'm being honest." Quinn gasped slightly when she realised who they were talking about,

"They've all fucked Burt." She smirked, well she'd be damned if she was missing out on how supposedly talented he was.

Later that day Burt walked into the changing rooms after Quinn had texted him that she needed to talk to him about Kurt.

"Quinn? Are you here?" Quinn smiled coming out from behind a row of lockers,

"Hey Burt, thanks for coming in." He smiled slightly at how beautiful she was,

"You wanted to talk to me about my son so here I am." She chuckled slightly,

"Except I don't need to talk to you about Kurt, you see I was outside the choir room today when I heard Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Blaine all talking about how amazing it felt when you fucked them. Also to be honest I want in on the action, I don't appreciate being left out of the loop Burt." She smiled sitting down on one of the benches spreading her legs a little bit so he could see her bare mound. Burt smiled at the sight and looked at her,

"So how do you know that what they were talking about wasn't just lies?" He looked at her taking a few steps towards her,

"Burt, I doubt they were lying because anybody could have heard plus Brittany doesn't really know how to lie or keep secrets." Burt nodded at the point knowing it was true.

"Ok, so you want me to fuck you?" Quinn nodded seeing his cock hardening,

"Yep, good and proper so I can feel you in me after you pull out." She smiled taking off her skirt throwing it to the side so he could how wet she was and grinned when saw how big his cock was from how big his bulge was

"Why don't you take off your trousers? Take some of the pressure off your cock." She smiled as Burt undid his trousers letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers and stepped out of them walking over to Quinn watching her lick her lips.

"You like what you – shit Quinn!" He gasped as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock sucking on it and using her tongue to gather the pre-cum from his slit and moaned at the taste.

"Mmm you taste so good Mr. Hummel." She smiled and wrapped her lips around his cock bobbing her head up and down as Burt moaned grabbing a fistful of her hair and started thrusting into her mouth grinning when he felt his cock hit the back of her throat without her gagging, she just moaned sucking on his cock looking at him. Burt moaned and pulled her lips off his cock so he didn't shoot his load down her throat. Quinn pouted at him,

"I was enjoying that."

"Just lie down baby girl, so daddy Burt can give you a good fucking." He smirked as she lay on the bench spreading her legs so they were on either side of the bench looking at him with an innocent look on her face. Burt grinned and stood over the bench and sat down so he was straddling it,

"You sure you want me to fuck you, Quinnie?" He looked at her stroking his cock through her folds making her moan,

"Yes daddy Burt, I want you to fuck me." She closed her eyes as she moved forward slightly hoping to get the tip of his cock inside her,

"Nuh uh Quinnie." He smirked at rammed his cock inside her moaning at the tight heat surrounding his cock, Quinn moaning at the sensation of her pussy being stretched to fit his cock.

"You're so big daddy Burt." She moaned and rolled her hips trying to get him to move, Burt grinned getting the hint and slowly started thrusting inside her slowly building up a pace,

"Fuck Quinnie, your pussy just loves my cock, doesn't it? It's such a slutty pussy." He moaned watching her pussy suck his cock back inside her,

"Mmm yes daddy Burt, my pussy loves having a big cock stuffed inside it." She moaned as he sped up his thrusting making his tip brush over her sweet spot making her gasp and her thighs tremble slightly. He grinned at the reaction and started jack hammering his cock into her constantly hitting her sweet spot with his ball sack hitting the bottom of her pussy lips.

"Daddy Burt, I'm so close." She moaned using her finger to quickly rub her clit in sloppy circles feeling her pussy contract around his cock and screamed out cumming around his cock as Burt gave two hard thrusts spilling his seed inside her.

"Fuck your pussy's good Quinnie." He grinned pulling out of her and started getting dressed,

"When you all get together and talk about me again, let them all know I'm always up for a repeat." He winked as she nodded and then walked out, Quinn quickly pulled on her underwear to keep his cum inside her.

**/so there you go. Hope you enjoyed, please review. I love you all x**


	9. Rachel and Burt 2

**/ok so let me just start off by saying a big massive thank you to HarperC23 because of all the ideas he's sent me. Literally they are all amazing and if it wasn't for him then you probably wouldn't have even half the chapters that have been posted so make sure you all thank him for sending me ideas. Anyway people have been requesting a second chapter of Burt and Rachel so enjoy...**

It had been several weeks since Rachel had been fucked by Burt and in that time she and Finn had finally had sex, and whilst Rachel couldn't deny it was magical and loving it was lacking the passion and roughness that came with Burt fucking her. She'd been tempted to text Burt asking him for another round but was unsure as he seemed to making his way through the group, so far he'd fucked herself, Brittany, Santana, Blaine and Quinn. At the end of a tiring week at school Rachel grabbed her phone and text Burt, 'Hey Daddy ;) my pussy misses your big cock, any chance of another round?' She smiled hoping he'd agree as she'd been stressed lately, being the captain of several different clubs did take its toll on her. By the time Rachel was seated in her car Burt had texted her back, 'Sure baby girl, Kurt's at Mercedes, Finn's got football and Carole won't be back till later. Bring your pretty little pussy round. NOW' Rachel grinned and put her phone down driving to Burt's already feeling her juices starting to flow at the thought of Burt buried deep inside her again.

By the time Burt heard Rachel's car pull up on the drive way he was already lying on the bed stroking his rock hard cock, Rachel walked inside and looked around for him frowning when she couldn't find him anywhere downstairs,

"Burt? Where are you?"

"Bedroom baby girl, hurry up though. Daddy doesn't like to be kept waiting." He smirked and heard her running up the stairs and grinned when he saw her standing by the door, yet again in a slutty school girl uniform,

"Mmmm doesn't my baby girl look fucking drop dead sexy." He smirked and motioned for her to come over to him. Rachel grinned and walked over to him undressing herself until she was standing in front of him in her black and red lacy bra and matching thong.

"Mmmm do a twirl for me gorgeous." He grinned as Rachel twirled around for him and sat next to him as Burt unclipped her bra letting it fall to the floor and pulled her thong off laying her next to him,

"So you've missed daddy's big cock?" He smirked sliding his fingers through her folds moaning,

"Oh daddy, my pussy's missed you so much." She moaned wriggling around in pleasure as Burt pushed two fingers straight into her hole and started pumping them grinning at the sight of Rachel moaning on the bed her eyes closed in pleasure.

"That's it baby girl, you just let daddy pleasure you." He smirked and pulled his fingers out holding them to her mouth and smiled as she sucked them clean,

"Where are your condoms daddy?"

"Side table, bottom draw." He smiled as she bent over and rolled one onto his cock making him moan at the contact, he smirked and grabbed her legs under her knees and held them up before slamming his cock into her moaning as he felt her heat surrounding him.

"Oh Daddy, you feel so good. I've missed your cock so much; I want you to pound my pussy so good." Rachel grinned at him,

"Very well baby girl." He smirked at her before he started thrusting hard into her increasing his speed until his cock was sliding in and out of her at the speed of lightning. Rachel moaned panting hearing her juices squelch with each thrust Burt gave,

"You like this? Daddy's cock slamming into you?" Burt groaned as the sensation of his balls hitting the bottom of her pussy lips, her juices dripping down.

"Oh Daddy, so good. I'm so close." She moaned loudly as Burt started rubbing and pinching her clit,

"Come on baby girl, squirt your lovely juices all over daddy's big cock." He moaned and gave her clit a harsh pinch as she screamed cumming hard over his cock, her pussy walls contracting around his cock, making him shoot his load into the condom.

"Shit baby girl, that was amazing." He smiled pulling out of her tying the condom and throwing it away.

"Mmmm daddy, you always make me feel good." She smiled at him,

"You too, your pussy is perfect, I'm glad you text." He grinned.

**/so there you have it. I will upload another one or two tomorrow, depending on how busy I am. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and followed this story, it means so much to me :') x**


	10. Sam and Burt

**/hey guys, I am so so sorry for the previou post of this chapter, I am just re-read it and I have altered it so it seems better please let me know, I'm getting the feeling people have given up on it. Anyway here you guys go, it's Burt and Sam (upgraded)...**

Burt was at home this Friday night, normally he and Carole would go out for their annual date night but she'd gone to see her parents before they left for a two month cruise, so Burt had an idea on how to spend his Friday night, at a strip club. He got in his car and drove to the best strip club in Lima and sat right at the front with a wad of cash in his pocket, he was in need of a good fuck and was get the best person there.

After an hour, the show started and slowly one by one all the different people came out but none caught Burt's attention until he saw the young boy, he recognised from Kurt's glee club was called Sam. Blonde hair, good body and from how little he was wearing he had a feeling Sam was packing a good package as well. Burt pulled a few notes out of his pocket and shoved them down Sam's underwear giving his cock a quick squeeze as well.

After the show Burt went backstage and went into Sam's dressing room and locked the door,

"Hey Sam, I didn't peg you as a stripper." He smirked leaning against the door,

"M-Mr. Hummel, I didn't think you came to strip clubs, what with you being married." Sam smiled slightly,

"Carole's out of town and what she doesn't know won't hurt her." He smirked walking over to Sam,

"So why are you a stripper?" Sam sighed looking down,

"My dad lost his job and in the end we lost our house so we all live in one motel room. We're still struggling to pay the bills." Burt nodded,

"I might be able to help you out." He ran his finger down Sam's chest,

"And what would that be?" Sam watched his finger, finding himself getting slightly turned on,

"I can give you enough money to pay the bills for a month, in return for one small favour off of you." He smirked playing with the top of Sam's underwear and moved one of his hands to palm his cock,

"You let me fuck you good and proper and I'll give you the money." Sam looked at him and nodded moaning slightly,

"Ok." Burt grinned and pulled down Sam's underwear and undid his trousers pushing them down along with his boxers and smirked at Sam,

"Bend over, let me see that slutty little stripper hole." Sam nodded and turned around bending over the desk, moaning when Burt delivered a sharp slap to his arse. He smiled when he heard the pop of the lube cap, and moaned when Burt pushed two fingers into his arse and scissored them stretching his hole,

"Shit, so tight Sammy. It's gonna be a tight squeeze when my cock is in there."

"Mmmm more Mr. Hummel, more please." He smirked shoving a third in stretching them wide curling them slightly pressing against his prostate hearing Sam moan loudly,

"That'll do." He rolled a condom onto his cock and smeared some lube on top before positioning his cock at Sam's hole,

"How much do you want my cock Sam?" Sam moaned,

"So much Burt, I want it so bad." He whimpered needing Mr Hummel's cock, his whimpering quickly turned into a moan when Burt slammed his cock into his arse causing them both to scream out,

"Shit so tight Sam."

"So big Mr. Hummel, you're so big. It feels like you're ripping my hole open." Sam moaned as Burt pulled out until his tip was just inside before slamming back in, his cock sinking into Sam's tight heat over and over again, his thrusts slowly speeding up.

He moaned angling his hips grinning when Sam screamed out realising he'd hit his prostate and smirked slamming into his arse hitting his prostate,

"Fuck Mr. Hummel so close." He moaned when Burt grabbed his cock stroking him,

"That's it, you're such a little slut. Love my cock slamming into your tight little slutty arse." Sam moaned feeling himself get closer to the edge,

"Mr Hummel!" Sam screamed out feeling Burt's thrusts became erratic in his arse before his cock spasmed spilling his cum into the condom causing Sam's balls to tighten spilling his cum all over the floor and Burt's hand.

**/ok so I know this isn't very good at all, but if any of you are interested then I am having a little competition sort of thing. I want you guys to write a chapter of Burt with someone who I haven't done yet, and the chapter I like the best will be the next chapter on this story. So get writing guys, please x**


	11. Finn and Burt

**/ok so I have upgraded my last chapter which was Burt/Sam so please and go check it and I also got a prompt from ****HarperC23**** who also happens to be the only one who sends me ideas and I am so grateul. Love you 3 here's the prompt: ****Burt/Finn - A day home alone leads to some sexual tension between Finn and Burt, and after getting a little drunk while watching a football game Finn comes onto Burt who agrees they should fuck**

It was six o'clock and Burt and Finn were home alone this particular Saturday night considering there was a game on and Burt figured out it was the perfect opportunity to fuck Finn, he'd wanted to since he'd seen Finn showering a couple of days ago and had been waiting for the perfect oppotunity,

"Hey Finn, fancy a drink before the game starts? I won't tell your mum besides your old enough now." He smiled as Finn nodded smiling and went into the kitchen grabbing a six pack and popped two open handing one to Finn,

"Thanks Burt, mum never lets me have a drink. It's really cool of you." Finn grinned taking a gulp as the game started.

"No worries son, you're mum is just looking out for you but sometimes she just needs to let you have a bit of freedom." He smirked as the game started.

By half time Finn was on his third beer and well on his way to being drunk based on how he kept giggling when the footballers kept falling over,

"Hey Burt, wanna know a secret?" Finn grinned looking at him, Burt chuckled and nodded,

"Yeah ok then. What's the secret?" Finn grinned,

"I like boys as well as girls." Finn grinned as well as Burt,

"Really? Now tell me have you ever been with a guy?" Burt smiled sitting next to Finn, rubbing his thigh,

"No, because then it wouldn't be a secret." He giggled lying down as best as he could on the small sofa,

"Well how about, you let daddy show you how good it feels to be with a guy?" He smirked as finn looked at him with wide eyes,

"Would you daddy?" Burt grinned and nodded undoing his trousers, taking out is semi hard cock and stroked it,

"Come and suck daddy's cock Finny, like a good boy." Finn grinned and moved slightly before taking the tip in his mouth sucking on it making Burt moan loudly,

"That's it Finn, just like that." Burt groaned threading his fingers through Finns hair guiding his head slowly before pulling him off,

"That's enough now take your trousers off and bend over on the sofa." He smirked grabbing the lube out of his pocket and spread Finn's ass cheeks licking over his hole,

"Mmmm my tasty boy." He winked and put some lube on two fingers wiggling them into Finn's ass before gently scissoring them stretching his arse open hearing Finn moan loudly,

"Daddy, I need your big cock. I need you to fill my slutty hole." He groaned thrusting his hole againt Burt's hand.

"Ok son." He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock rubbing it over Finn's hole making him whimper,

"Daddy, daddy please...give me your cock. I need it." Burt chuckled and shoved his cock into Finn's hole both of them screaming, Burt from the tight heat and Finn from the burn that was slowly fading.

"Oh daddy, so good. You feel so good in my hole." Finn moaned and gripped the sofa as Burt gripped his hips and started thrusting into his hole hard and fast,

"Fuck Finn, such a tight and whore like hole. You just needed a good fucking from your daddy didn't you?!" Burt groaned grinning as Finn screamed out when Burt rammed into his prostate.

"Daddy, touch my cock. Please?" Burt took a hold of Finn's cock stroking him in time with his thrusts,

"So good son, gonna shoot my cum into your dirty little hole." Burt moaned feeling his balls tighten considerably before screaming out tightening his grip on Finn's cock and he shot his load into Finn's arse feeling Finn's cum soak his hand.

**/so guys, what do you think? Shall i leave this story alone? x**


	12. Burt, Quinn and Rachel

**/Hey guys! I am so sorry about not updating my college work load got so crazy but now I have finally finished college for good! Anyway I've been reading over some of my work and I feel like I write Burt better with girls than with guys, I will not be removing the guy/guy chapters I have already written but I don't know if I will be writing anymore. Also I have a request for the lovely people who are still reading this fic, I am willing to write chapters involving Burt with non-glee characters, so you guys can make up a character if you want to and send it to me via private message and I will write a chapter for it. I will need the name, sex, general appearance, any stuff they enjoy in sex (dirty talk, submissive etc) and if they have relation to a glee character. Thank you guys! Enjoy this chapter, also this is my first time writing a threesome so be kind.**

Glee had just finished as Quinn walked up to Rachel who was putting stuff away in her locker,

"Hey Rach, I need to talk to you." Quinn smiled leaning against the locker next to Rachel's.

"Yeah sure Quinn, what's up?" She smiled at her best friend happily,

"Well, we both know we've slept with Burt once and I was wondering if you'd maybe consider having a threesome with me and Burt. He's up for it if you are." She smiled, playing with the end of her sweater nervously as Rachel closed her locker with a small smile on her face,

"Well Quinn, we are both very attractive in Burt's eyes and I haven't told anybody this but I have been curious about what it would be like to be with a girl so sure." She grinned nodding,

"When were you thinking about going over?"

"Well, Finn has gone to pucks to play video games and Kurt has gone to Dalton to see Blaine and the warblers. So how about now?" Rachel grinned nodding and grabbed Quinn's hand running out to her car giggling.

Just as they set off Quinn sent a text to Burt letting him know her and Rachel were coming over for some fun, Quinn smirked running her hand up and down Rachel's thigh on the way over eager to get her and Burt naked. Once they pulled up Rachel killed the ignition as they both jumped out of the car and ran inside,

"Burt? Where are you?" Rachel and Quinn grinned undressing as they heard Burt yell down telling them he was in his bedroom. They grinned and ran upstairs in their underwear entering his bedroom both licking their lips at the sight of him leaning against his headboard slowly stroking his cock,

"It's about you two girls got here, Rachel. You look a bit nervous come here and let me help calm you down. You can help too Quinnie." He smirked as they climbed onto the bed settling on their knees.

Quinn settled behind Rachel gently kissing and nibbling the back of her neck as Burt kissed down her chest gently sucking and licking her right nipple whilst playing with the left before swapping over. Rachel whimpered slightly at the feelings she was going through caused by Quinn and Burt's lips on her body, she moaned slightly louder when she felt Quinn' soft hand sliding down her stomach before running through her slit,

"Shit Quinn, that felt good." Burt smirked grabbing Quinn's hand sucking her fingers,

"Mmmm Rachel flavour." He grinned and moved away from them laying on his back,

"Rachel, come sit on my face and Quinn sit on my cock, I want you two facing each other." They grinned and did as instructed both moaning, Rachel at seeing Burt's cock disappear into Quinn's pussy stretching it and Quinn seeing Burt's tongue bury itself inside Rachel's pussy.

Burt moaned licking up Rachel's pussy flicking his tongue over her clit as he started thrusting his cock inside Quinn hearing their thighs slap against each other. Quinn leaned forward and grabbed the back of Rachel's neck pulling her forward and snogged her with all teeth and tongue, both of them groping each others tits, Rachel traced one hand down Quinn's stomach rubbing her clit in circles.

"Fuck Rach! That feels so good!" Quinn moaned as Burt started thrusting his tongue inside Rachel's pussy,

"You're such dirty girls, aren't you?! Both hungry for me to please your pussies." He smirked smacking Rachel's arse as they both moaned nodding,

"Yes Burt, we love your cock and mouth." Rachel groaned,

"You make us feel so good, don't stop." Quinn moaned against Rachel's mouth both feeling themselves getting close to the edge,

"Not gonna last girls." He moaned increasing his thrusting inside Quinn's pussy making her moan out before burying his face back inside Rachel's pussy making her squeal slightly thrusting his tongue inside her, Rachel and Quinn started circling their clits before bouncing on Burt's tongue and cock desperate to cum. With one last hard thrust from Burt, both girls screamed out cumming hard over Burt, he groaned licking up Rachel's cum feeling himself cum, painting the walls in Quinn's pussy, before they both climbed off him and lay down cuddling into him.

"Fuck girls, that was fucking great." They giggled and nodding kissing his neck

**/soooooo...there's my first ever attempt at a threesome, let me know what you thought, I welcome ideas to help improve my chapters. Don't forget to send in any ideas for a character you have, I am happy to write non-glee characters with Burt. Review review review please, love you all.**

**~Kelly **


End file.
